


A Day on Naboo

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fancy Outfits, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, Marriage, Naboo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Star Wars AU, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: Alexander loves John Amidala.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @naivesansa has gorgeous artwork of a Hamilton Star Wars au on their Tumblr, and I just had to write something. (There's also a pic of Marliza as Stormpilot which I will probably write another piece for later.) Seriously, go over there right now and check it out!
> 
> I mixed margarita mix (w/ tequila ofc) and mtn dew and drank that before I wrote this, so I don't know what that kind of combo does to my writing. Hopefully nothing unreadable. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The smile that sets John's features alight when he sees Alexander across the room makes every reprimand and lecture he's going to get for coming here completely worth it. John is unspeakably beautiful, as always, clothed more formal dress than usual, colored in earthy tones that match his hazel eyes perfectly. And that smile, a smile full of love, just makes him look a thousand times more brilliant.

Alexander is vaguely aware that he's crashing some sort of banquet, perhaps something to celebrate John's return alive, perhaps a thinly veiled meeting about the new war and Naboo’s place in it. Possibly both. He doesn't care, doesn't even feel bad for interrupting. The eyes of several high-ranking Nabooians turn on him, some questioning, some downright offended that he dared to interrupt.

The servant who let him in notices their displeasure and slips away. Now he feels bad; he hopes she isn't punished for that. But then, John won't let that happen.

“Jedi,” greets a young woman calmly, looking from his Padawan braid to his robes, and finally at the lightsaber on his belt. From her outfit, Alexander can tell she's the current Queen, so he gives her a small bow. She smiles. “What can we do for you?”

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” he says with questionable sincerity, “but I was hoping to speak with Senator Amidala about what happened on Geonosis.”

The young Queen nods in John's direction, and he stands, shakes a few hands, and thanks someone for the meal. Alexander will admit that he's too busy staring at John to catch  _ everything  _ he's saying. When he's done, he pushes in his chair and leads Alexander out of the room, the picture of high society politeness.

As soon as the tall door falls shut behind them, John asks, “What are you doing here, Alex?” Alexander might think John isn't happy to see him, except he's beaming from ear-to-ear as he speaks.

Alexander puts on an affronted gasp. “You think I lied to the  _ Queen?” _

John laughs and links his arm with one of Alexander's. “I know you would never dream of it,” he says in a tone that suggests he would believe it even if he read it the most unreliable tabloids.

John leads Alexander down the hall and into a lift. He presses the button for the penthouse apartments, which make up his on-world home. “So you really want to talk about Geonosis?”

“Only the part where you said you love me,” Alexander says, because admittedly, going into detail about their shared near death experience is not particularly romantic. Although he will say John looked incredibly attractive fighting for his life. Maybe he shouldn't say it that way, actually.

“Did I say that?” John teases. The lift dings and the doors slide open. Alexander follows John again, even though he's familiar with the way to his rooms.

“You did.”

“Hmm, maybe,” John agrees as the main entrance to his apartments opens for him without so much as a command. It looks a bit like using the Force. Alexander has often wondered what it would be like if John were Force-sensitive, but alas, he isn't, and he doesn't understand the inner workings of the Force very well. It's a shame, but Alexander has Lafayette to talk to if he feels like discussing the Force in-depth.

“You  _ maybe _ love me?” The door shuts behind them, and John wastes no time jumping into Alexander's arms. Alexander catches him, of course, holds him by his thighs. John rests his forearms on Alexander's shoulders and slides his fingers into his hair, and then he closes the very short distance between their lips.

Kissing John is like a dream Alexander never wants to wake up from. It starts off slow and sweet, then John licks Alexander's lips until he opens his mouth and lets John lick his way inside. He tugs on the end of Alexander's hair and makes small noises, gasps and moans, that have Alexander's heart beating a little faster than normal.

When they break for breath, they're both panting, and Alexander looks into amazing eyes to find that John's pupils are blown wide. He feels incredibly sappy, and if Lafayette were here, he would certainly tease Alexander mercilessly about that. After giving him a stern lecture about how kissing handsome Senators is against the Jedi Code, of course.

“Just maybe,” John whispers, and Alexander smiles at him.

***

Alexander spends the night in John's soft, spacious bed and does remarkably little sleeping. John's stamina and flexibility are impressive, to say the least, especially given that he doesn't have a connection to the Force to aid either. He's also in great shape, built entirely of wiry muscles, and Alexander wonders when he has time to work out with all of his politicking. He bets John has most of his schedules planned to the minute; it must be a pain in the ass whenever Alexander shows up and disrupts them.

Eventually, John falls asleep on Alexander's chest, curls fanned out in every direction. Alexander stays awake and traces constellations between the clusters of freckles all over his skin.

When John wakes, he gives Alexander a bleary smile before mumbling, “How long are you here?”

“I could stay another night,” Alexander says, although he really shouldn't. Lafayette blew up his comlink earlier, so Alexander switched it off completely. If he's going to get in trouble for this, then he's going to spend as much time with John as possible first.

John raises an eyebrow; he knows how the Jedi are. “Won't Master Lafayette be missing you? I wouldn't want to be seen as a bad influence.”

Considering they're lying naked in bed together, John has already far surpassed  _ bad influence  _ in Lafayette's eyes. Actually, Lafayette would probably blame Alexander for this, even though John kissed him first.  _ You are the one with the obligations to the Jedi Code, _ he can almost hear him saying. “Laf's fine. He can handle two days without me.”

John hums, and then he says, “What should we do today, then?”

“Stay in bed,” Alexander suggests.

John slaps him on the arm. “I can't go  _ all day.” _

“Have you tried? I think we should try.”

“You're insatiable,” declares John, and then he props himself up on his palms and starts a trail of open-mouthed kisses across Alexander’s jaw, then down his neck. Alexander grabs John's hips…

***

After morning sex, John makes Alexander get out of bed, and they enjoy breakfast made by a chipper little chef droid. Alexander eats a sickening amount of fruit because he rarely gets fresh fruit, especially when he's out on a mission. John has some sweet pastries that make Alexander’s teeth tingle when he takes a bite.

“What should we  _ actually  _ do today?” John asks just before they've finished eating. “We could go down to the markets or-”

“Let's get married,” Alexander interrupts without thinking about it. It pops into his head suddenly, and he says it, as he tends to do. He doesn't regret saying it though; in fact, there's nothing he'd love more than being John's husband.

John freezes mid-sentence, and he's shocked enough by the suggestion that it takes him a moment to find his voice. “What?”

“Marry me,” Alexander repeats simply. “Be my husband.”

“I- Alex, we can't get married,” he says, his tone gentle. “It's not that I don't want to, but you're about to become a Jedi Knight, and I'm in the Senate-”

“Doesn't have to be common knowledge,” Alexander says, because, of course, it can't be. “We could have a little ceremony for us.”

John considers it. He chews his lip, takes a long sip of his milk. Alexander can feel his doubts; they're not in the relationship, John's just worried that someone may find out. Alexander has to convince him that it's worth the risk.

He takes John's hand across the table. “We've entered a war,” he says softly. “You're a huge target.” It's hard to say, even more difficult to think about, but John doesn't sit idle when there are life forms in danger, in need of justice and a voice, and that's made him countless political enemies. He's already been the victim of multiple attempted assassinations. “I'm going off to fight. We could very well-”

“Don't,” John whispers.

“-die,” Alexander says anyway. The thought of John dying scares him more than anything ever has.He’d rather become a Sith or a slaver or someone equally despicable than lose John. “I love you, and I know you love me. Despite all the obstacles between us, we're together. Is that not something to celebrate? Is it not something to immortalize in ceremony?”

“Alex-”

“And maybe one day, after the war, after I bring balance to the Force, I could convince the Council to make an exception to the Code,” he continues, though that doesn't seem likely now. Washington stops everything he suggests with the single word  _ no  _ right now. They don't like him, but one day, they'll have to respect him.

“Alex,” John says again, and Alexander finally stops talking. “We can get married. I'll make a call, find someone discrete to officiate.”

“Fantastic,” Alexander says, heart soaring. He and John are getting married. Before the day is out, he'll have a  _ husband.  _ The  _ love of his life _ will be his  _ husband. _

Alexander can't wait.

***

Alexander could easily spend days listing the things he loves about John, and one thing on that extensive list is that his fiancé is incredible at putting events together, even at the last minute. John finds them a gorgeous lake in the nearby countryside for the ceremony, arranges for a lowkey craft to take them there, calls in someone to officiate, and decides what both of them are wearing. He doesn't even get up; he sets up everything from a holopad while Alexander lies with his head in his lap.

When John's done finalizing the plans, he makes Alexander get up again. He changes into his wedding attire, which is a matching silver-white top and pants that look like wrappings, with several long pieces of sheer fabric attached to his arms and one to go over his head and face. He puts silver makeup around his eyes, on his lips, cheeks, necks and forearms. Thankfully, John doesn't make Alexander wear something quite as fancy; he has some robes that seem suspiciously similar to Jedi robes for Alexander to put on, but when Alexander raises a questioning eyebrow, John only smiles at him.

John says they need witnesses, so Alexander goes down to his ship to find Artoo while he searches for Threepio. Their droids are the only ones they can trust with this secret; when Alexander tells Artoo, he whirs with excitement. Threepio will probably tell them how improper the whole thing seems, but hopefully, he'll be happy, too.

Once they have their respective droids, they go down to the ship that John arranged to take them to the lake. The ride is short, and Alexander spends the entire time ignoring Threepio’s chatter and braiding John's hair.

“This is Marth,” John introduces the officiator when they arrive. She looks enough like him that Alexander thinks she and John are related, and then, “My sister,” John adds softly. He's never mentioned having a sister; Alexander wonders if he has more siblings.

“Didn't even know John had a lover until today,” Marth says by way of greeting. She shoots her brother an annoyed look, and then she scrutinizes Alexander through narrow eyes. Her outfit is casual, and she's barely wearing any makeup, so she doesn't have that in common with her brother. Nor does she seem like she's on the political scene. “I assume that's because you're a Jedi?”

“Something like that,” Alexander mumbles.

“This one Alex or Lafayette?” Marth asks her brother. Alexander frowns at the thought of  _ Lafayette  _ with his soon-to-be husband. And then his frown fades as he realizes that Marth's comment must mean he talks about the times Alexander and Lafayette have saved his life with his family. It makes sense, but Alexander's never really thought about it.

“Alex,” says John with a roll of his eyes. “Lafayette isn't my type… and I don't think he's the type to get married in secret.”

“Didn't think you were that type either,” Marth says pointedly.

“Martha, if you want to kick my ass about this, you can do it tomorrow, after my husband leaves for Coruscant,” John says, just as pointedly. Alexander's heart does that embarrassing fluttery thing when John calls him his husband.

Marth seems satisfied with that. “Okay, then, without further ado,” she clears her throat, “droids, trees, lakewater, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of John Amidala Naberrie and Alexander Skywalker.”

“Marth,” John says, but Marth shushes him.

“Take each other's hands,” Marth instructs, and Alexander takes John's hands in his own, and then she asks, “do you have rings?”

“That's not conducive to secrecy,” John points out.

“Right, right. Okay, well, uh, by the power invested in me by… that respectable-looking oak tree over there, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

“Martha, I thought you had the authority to do this.”

“I do, but since your witnesses are foreign droids, I thought I could finally adjust the wording to make it a little more accurate.”

As John starts bickering with his sister about the legitimacy of their wedding, Alexander stands there and stares at him, lovestruck as he's always been. He adores John, admires his bravery and his drive to help others. Wishes they could have a life together. But he and John both have destinies that stretch beyond the possibility of them being together like most couples.

***

Is their wedding legitimate? As much as it can be without being archived in the official Nabooian records. Alexander is content with that. John seems to be, too, if the way he's grinning and sipping his wine is any indication. He's been pouring them celebratory drinks since they left Marth for one of the lakeside cabins.

“We should go skinny dipping,” John says.

Alexander thinks that's a great idea.


End file.
